This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 on Application No. 2001-237708, filed in Japan on Aug. 6, 2001, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step structure in a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a step structure in a vehicle having an engine mounted centrally in a vehicle frame, a saddle-shaped seat disposed above the engine, and front and rear wheels mounted on front and rear regions on opposite sides of the vehicle frame. Specifically, left and right steps are disposed between the front and rear wheels and below the saddle-shaped seat.
2. Description of Background Art
Step structures for vehicles are known from (1) Japanese Patent laid-open No. Hei 11-165679 entitled xe2x80x9cFOOT BOARD FOR SADDLE-TYPE OFF-ROAD VEHICLE AND ITS ATTACHMENT STRUCTURExe2x80x9d and (2) Japanese Patent laid-open No. Hei 11-11371 entitled xe2x80x9cFOOT BOARD ATTACHMENT STRUCTURE FOR OFF-ROAD VEHICLExe2x80x9d, for example.
According to the step structure disclosed in the publication (1), as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the publication, a reinforcement member 2 is integrally mounted on a channel-shaped foot board support frame 1 on a vehicle frame F. Furthermore, foot board 10 is mounted on the foot board support frame 1 and the reinforcement member 2.
According to the step structure disclosed in the publication (2), as shown in FIGS. 1 and 19 of the publication, support brackets 101, 102 are removably mounted on an under pipe 15b of a vehicle frame 2. Furthermore, a board body 103 is mounted on the support brackets 101, 102.
With the foot board for saddle-type off-road vehicle and its attachment structure disclosed in publication (1), the weight of the vehicle is large because the reinforcement member 2 is integrally mounted on the foot board support frame 1 on a vehicle frame F. The foot board 10 is mounted on the foot board support frame 1 and the reinforcement member 2.
With the foot board attachment structure for off-road vehicle disclosed in the publication (2), the two support brackets 101, 102 are located in a position where the load from the feet of the rider is applied. Accordingly, the support brackets 101, 102 are required to be rigid, and may possibly be plastically deformed when a load from the ground is applied, for example. As with the publication (1), the weight of the vehicle is large.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a step structure for a vehicle which is capable of reducing the weight of the vehicle and which is flexible.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a step structure is provided in a vehicle having an engine mounted centrally in a vehicle frame, a seat disposed above the engine and front and rear wheels mounted on front and rear regions on opposite sides of the vehicle frame. Left and right steps are disposed between the front and rear wheels and below the seat. Each of the steps includes a support member extending from the vehicle frame, a first wire rod frame extending from the distal end of the support member to the vehicle frame, a second wire rod frame suspending the first frame from the vehicle frame, and a foot board placed over the first frame and the support member.
The support member extends from the vehicle frame, the first wire rod frame extends from the distal end of the support member to the vehicle frame, the second wire rod frame suspends the first frame from the vehicle frame, and the foot board is placed over the first frame and the support member.
The single support member extends from the vehicle frame, the first frame is connected to the vehicle frame and the support member, the first frame is suspended by the second frame, and the foot board is placed over the first frame and the support member. Since applied loads are distributed to these members, the step structure is of high flexibility.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the first frame is fastened to the support member and the vehicle frame at a position higher than the lower end of the vehicle frame, and the second frame is fastened to the first frame and the vehicle frame at a position higher than the lower end of the vehicle frame.
The first frame is fastened to the support member and the vehicle frame at a position higher than the lower end of the vehicle frame, and the second frame is fastened to the first frame and the vehicle frame at a position higher than the lower end of the vehicle frame. Accordingly, the frame structure has a large height from the ground.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.